Metapsyhic: The Transcendant
Metapsyhic the Transcendant Transcendants are or were at some point, psychics, body thieves, or even innocents with drastically different minds that have.....devloped into a new stage of potential and capability. They are known for thier abilities to transfer substance, to control and preform all sorts of odd rituals. Special anchors to enable them to live longer, all sorts of trickery is within thier grasp as they can embrace newer and different phenomeon, these are the Meta Psychics. Metapsychic Template Metapsychics can take all the Psychic Merits within Second Sight, in addition they can learn ways of body thivery as discussed in WoD: Immortals. Of prime concern for a Metapsychic is the Sanity Score. In thier quest to go beyond, the Metapsychics have uncovered power of thier own known as Mana. Mana costs the same as Chi does for an Immortal. Uses of Mana 2 points of Mana can be used to automatically go in a Trance state, with 4 points you can go into a Trance state without the negative penalties and still be aware. 1 point of Mana can be used to maintain concentration while being still able to move about. 3 points of Mana can subsitute for one temporary willpower in merit activation. 5 points of Mana can be used to substitute in for ANY temporary will power use. In addition when it comes to dice pools for psychic phenomena, Metapsychics may 'supercharge' psychic phenomena by paying 2 points of mana for each extra dice - subject to the Mana Points Activatable limit. Thus at 1 mana power point, only 2 extra dice can be added. If more dice than half the mana point score are added (Example 3 dice at Mana 4), then willpower dice must be rolled and if no successes are had a -1 per dice added is subtracted from the sanity score. The Mana Points Activatable represents the amount of ongoing effects possiable. So if you need to go into a Trance and move about whilst concentrating, that takes up 5 mana points which means you cannot substitute for 1 temporary will power as 5 points are used up. Mana recovers at the Mana Points Activatable per day or night of rest. There are other ways of speeding it up however. Meta-Merits Transcending beyond traditional limits, the Meta Psychic can access more potent variations of existing capabilities. Mana Reserve (2 and 4 dot merit) Somewhat similar to Essence, there are ways for mana to be stored for future use. With the 2 dot merit, you have a container for 4 points of mana - an emergency reserve. This needs to be a physical object, say an earring, a pen, something of that size. It only refills when you refill it. The four dot merit is more complex, about the size of a necklace, cellphone, pocket watch. However, many go to making this object despite the work involved because it holds 7 points of mana, and furthermore these 7 points can be used to go over the mana per action limit! Electrokinesis (1 to 5 dot merit) Prerequisites: Telekinesis, Thermokinesis or Cryokinesis Willpower: 1 Dice pool: Wits + Resolve Each dot in the merit expands the scope of the power. 1 dot - You can charge simple devices such as a batterry, or activate electronic devices remotely such as a cell phone. 2 dot - You can charge complex devices like a car battery, and scramble simple electronic devices such as a silent alarm. 3 dot - You can scramble complex electronic devices such as a closed circuit television network or a signal tower, or even influence their behavoir such as making all the street lights turn green for go. You can even try a non-lethal shock (bashing damage). 4 dot - You can drain and transfer electricity, cause a single home to have a blackout, or turn only a few electronic devices on and off. Within 5 yards of you, you can more or less determine if a device works or does not, save for complicated devices or hardened devices - you can use this power for a +1 to computer skill. You can try and inflict a lethal shock. 5 dot - You can preform minor electric miracles, creating electricity within your self, enough to keep a medium sized home in buisness, within 10 yards you can more or less determine if a device works, except complicated devices which you can touch and thus determine on or off. You may attempt to call lightning, which can do aggravated damage, and influence even sensitive electronic equipment enabling say overclocking a computer. Photodynamic Blurring (3 dot merit) Prerquisites: Electrokinesis (3 dot) Requires Concentration and 1 Willpower. Using this power, which can be after activation be used for up to an hour the Metapsyhic can accomplish one of the following effects. -Bend light around a smallish object on thier person effectively concealing it, such as a knife in a pocket. -blur themsleves like a vampire on all digital equipment -Blur themsleves in combat enabling a 2 bonus to defense, which also applies to firearms. Photodynamic Mastery (4 dot merit) Preequisites: Photodynamic Blurring This permanetly upgrades the practice of Photodynamic Blurring, enabling the following upgrades. First, up to two effects may be active at one time for a extra mana point invested. Second, Effects at range require you to be within 10 yards. -By Bending light they can help disguise thier features, enabling a +1 to all disguise rolls. -You can try and bend light around one other person giving them a +2 bonus to defense, which applies to firearms and yes laser weaponery. -Bend light around yourself, giving you a 3 bonus to Defense which applies to Firearms and Lasers. -Cause illusions in other areas of the spectrum, thus enabling you to fool a specific device such as X-Ray machine, or even a metal detector. -Enable light to 'bounce' thus allowing sunlight to wind its way into rooms and thus be used as a weapon (though with much reduced effect) -Disable up to Mana Points worth of laser targeting devices within your range of effect. -Blur against Nightvision or infared removing any advantages such systems give against you. -You can enhance light, thus enabling you a telescope or a microscope without those devices on hand, giving a circumstantial bonus where appropriate. Transcendance Merits Metapshyics are known for thier thoughts concerning Transcendance, or becoming more than themsleves - the first Transhumans many consider themsleves. In accordance, several techniques most often known to Body Thieves are enhanced and taken to new levels in persuit of this Transcendance - or limited Immortality as some thing of it. Vitality Drain (5 dot merit) Pre-reqs and cost are the same as normal Vitality Drain, save for three differences. Every extra two successes over the threshold enable another health level to be taken, up to half the Mana score of the Metapsychic - plus one additional in the case of a Exceptional Success. Second, the taken health levels are permaent. Third, until those health levels are exhausted you cannot use the power again. Denial of Senses (4 Dot Merit) Prequisites: Sense Drain Cost: 1 mana point Dicepool: Wits + Empathy versus Resolve Rather than try and steal a sense, the Metapsychic simply tries to deny a sense to thier enemies. Up to four enemies can be chosen, but if 1 or 2 enemies are the targets 1 extra die is added to the Metapsychic's pool, or the Metapsychic may try and deny two senses such as sight and hearing. If the Metapsychic is succesful in the roll an enemy losses the sense for 2 actions + 1 per extra success rolled. If failure is had the mana point is just wasted, if Exceptional Success is had on any target one additional non supernatural sense is denied, such as smell. Forking (2 Dot Merit) A very important technique for later use and study, Forking involves an additional copy of yourself, or being to distance you from you....while still being you. This technique is a needed aspect for forms and other powers. For 1 mana point a Forked You can be kept with the Real You, giving a +1 die on all attempts to resist mental influence. It is a action to Fork yourself. The Body Lets Go (4 dot merit) Prerequisites: Forking and an Active Fork Cost: 3 willpower Using this ability, when the body containing a Metapsychic dies, they can take over a recently deceased body, OR someone braindead - it has to have died in the past hour, and have a intact brain. This usually isnt always a good idea, as the damage sustained by that body does not heal, but it can buy critical time to arrange a proper body transfer. Another aspect of this, is when dying near a commrade, provided they willingly accept you, they can 'carry' you inside thier head for 2 hours to find a new body - with a cost of 1 additional willpower per 30 minutes beyond this period. Syncing the Cycles (3 Dot Merit) Prerequisites: The Body Lets Go Using this the Metapsychic can have a copy of themself ride with another - provided it was willing. This copy sees what the other sees, can hear what they see - and can access the Metapsychic's Mana Pool for use in preforming powers and trances - all without effecting the host. Even with this power the Metapsychic cannot exceed two hours in another body forcing a sync back up or half thier mana pool is lost as the forked personality disintegrates - though some rumor it becomes an entirely new identity and wanders around something metapsychics deny throughly. Bait and Switch Technique (3 Dot Merit) Prerequisites: Forking Cost: 4 Mana Using this technique, the Metapsychic switches her other near identical forked personality for her own in the event of a metally draining or compulsive act and subsequently destroying the fork giving partial immunity to such actions. It is partial in that negative effects for the mana purchase do not befall the Metapsychic, however if a success gave a benefical effect like an extra willpower dot to an enemy - they still gain the benefit. An example is Theft of the Sublime, one uses it on a metapsychic and succeds, metapsychic uses the Bait and Switch technique preventing them from losing access to the gift - but the one you used Theft of the Sublime still gets the benefit. Parallel Processing (4 Dot Merit) Prerequisites: Forking Cost: Variable Using this technique, the Metapsychic can access her Fork, or alternatively 'riding' along with another if they have the merit to gain +1 die to any mental attribute roll - OR if they are 'riding' along with another them to use the Metapsychic's Mental Attribute - 1 instead of thier own for the roll. In addition, for every two points of Mana, the Metapsychic can add 1 die to the pool. Category:Extra Classes Category:Lore Category:Other House Rules of note